kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Aurelia (UW)
The Federal Republic of Santa Aurelia (Leonese: República Federal de Santa Aurelia) is a federation of worlds in the Ameriga region of the Realm of Twilight and is part of the Unsungverse canon. It holds the distinction of being the third largest political union in the Ameriga Cluster (behind the Amerigan Federation & the Kingdom of Beornia . and is also the largest Leonese-speaking nation among the former Leonese colonies. The country is divided into eight provinces (Leonese: provincias, singular: provincia) and one autonomous city (Leonese: ciudad autónoma), Griswall , which is the federal capital of the nation as directed by the Santa Aurelian Congress. The provinces and the capital each have their own constitutions, but exist under a federal system. The country had its roots in the sector's colonization by the burgeoning Leonese Empire during the 248th Century EUC (4th century BDC). Santa Aurelia rose as the successor state to the Leonese Viceroyalty of the Rio Zafiro, a Leonese colonial viceroyalty founded in 24927 EUC (125 BDC). The declaration and fight for independence (24962-24970 EUC/91-83 BDC) was followed by an extended civil war that lasted until 25013 EUC/40 BDC. This culminated in the country's reorganization into a federation of provinces with Griswall as its capital city. The country enjoyed relative peace and stability, with massive waves of immigration radically reshaping its cultural and demographic outlook. The almost-unparalleled increase in prosperity led to Santa Aurelia becoming the seventh wealthiest nation among the realms by the early first century DC (251st century EUC). After 30 DC (25063 DC), Santa Aurelia descended into a period of political instability and periodic economic crisis that pushed it back into a degree of underdevelopment for a time, though it nevertheless remained among the top fifteen richest countries among the realms to this day. A Historical and current middle power international wise, and a prominent Amerigan regional power, Santa Aurelia is part of G-20 economic powers, and a founding member of the Neo United Nations (NUN). History Pre-Colonial Era Before human colonization of the region, the worlds that make up Santa Aurelia were outer rim territories belonging to the Lehonian Empire. It is believed that a superweapon was constructed along the Kalana Steppes, but was destroyed at some point during the Lehonian Civil War . The Empire of Tawantinsuyu did conquer a prominant trading culture in the Northwestern worlds of the country around 420 BDC (24633 EUC). Colonial Era: Viceroyalty of Rio Zafiro Main Article: Viceroyalty of the Rio Zafiro A Leonese colonial ship first arrived in these worlds in 399 BDC (24654 EUC) under the command of the Tarvan colonialist Anastasio Amerigus. Further explorations were made under Juan de Solís and Juan Gaboto in 385 and 375 BDC (24668 & 24678 EUC) respectively. In 365 BDC (24688 EUC), Pedro de Luján would found the first settlement there, named Puerto Gris, but would abandoned five years later, in 360 BDC (24693 EUC). Leonese colonists from nearby colony Gran Asunción would establish the Governate of Rio Zafiro, and would forge continued colonization efforts into the worlds of that area. Hernando de Aguirre would found the city of Campo del Cielo in 25 July 348 BDC (24705 EUC). This would be followed up by Támesis (343 BDC/24710 EUC), Manrique (340 BDC/24713 EUC), Frontera (339 BDC/24714 EUC), and San Miguel (336 BDC/24717 EUC) Juan de Villaba and Luis de Cabrera, two Conquistadors would later found their own outposts, in the form of Monte Breeze and Sierras Chicas (both in 328 BDC/24725 EUC). The former would go on to refound Puerto Gris as Griswall in 321 BDC (24732 EUC), while the latter would found Nueva Medina in 305 BDC (24748 EUC). The Leonese Empire subordinated the economic potential of Santa Aurelia's territory to the various rare-mineral mines in San Martin and Cabralia, subsuming it into the Viceroyalty of Cabralia as a result. It would not be until 125 BDC (24928 EUC) that, under the reforms of Queen Isabel II, that a separate Viceroyalty was established with Griswall as the capital. During the Great Lucidian War , Griswall was subjected to two invasions by the force of Bourgogne. The ideals of the Enlightenment and the examples of the Arcadian Revolutions in Plantagenia, New Bourgogne and North Point generated criticism of the absolute monarchy that ruled the country. As in the rest of Leonese Amerigan and Arcadian Colonies, the tightening of central administration to the colonies caused great concern. Independence and Civil Wars Main Articles: Aurelian War of Independence and Aurelian Civil Wars Beginning a process from which Santa Aurelia would emerge as the successor state to the Viceroyalty, the May Revolution of 24962 (91 BDC) replaced the local viceroy Baltasar de la Torre with the First Junta, a new government in Griswall composed by locals. In the first clashes of the Independence War, the Junta crushed a royalist counter-revolution in Sierras Chicas, but failed to overcome those in the Banda Oriental, Upper Cabralia & Alendaia, which later became independent states in their own right. Revolutionaries split into two antagonistic groups, the Unitarios and the Federales, a move that would define Santa Aurelia's first decades of independence. The Assembly of the Year LXV appointed Antonio Dávila as Santa Aurelia's first Supreme Director. In 24968 (85 BDC), the Congress of San Miguel formalized the Declaration of Independence. A year later, General Gabriel Montero stopped Leonese loyalists in the North, while General Francisco de San Martín took his army and fleet into Jardinian territory, securing its independence. Then he led the fight into the Leonese stronghold of Rímac, securing the independence of Cabralia. In 24971 (82 BDC) Griswall enacted a centralist constitution that was soon abrogated by the Federales. The 24972 (81 BDC) Battle of Sachana, fought between the Unitarios and the Federales led to the end of the rule under the Supreme Director. In 24978 (75 BDC), Griswall enacted another unitarian constitution, with Benito de la Trinidad being appointed its first President. However the provinces revolted against him, forced his resignation and discarded the constitution. The Civil War continued between Unitarios and Federales. The latter's victory led to the formation of the Santa Aurelian Confederation in 24982 EUC (70 BDC), led by Agustina de Osornio. During her regime she faced a Novaran-Archelonian blockade (24990-24992 EUC/63-61 BDC), the War of the Confederation (24988-24991 EUC/65-62 BDC) and a joint Kalmari and Novaran-Archelonian blockade (24997-25002 EUC/56-51 BDC). None of these were able to dislodge Osornio, and was able to prevent any loss of territory, but her policies, both in regards to her trade protectionist policies, and her pro-Heartless policies angered the other provinces, and another caudillo, Justo de García, beat her out of power in 25004 EUC (49 BDC) As new president of the Confederation, he enacted the 25005 Constitution in 48 BDC. Griswall State seceded from the Confederation but would be forced back into the Confederation after being defeated in the 25011 (42 BDC) Battle of Sachana. Rise of the Modern Nation Overpowering García in 25013 EUC's (40 BDC) Battle of Rosario, Bartolomé Martínez secured Griswall's predominance and was elected the first president of the reunified country. He was followed by Faustino de Albarracín and Aurelio Avellaneda. These three Presidencies set up the basis for the modern Santa Aurelian nation. Starting with Alejo Argentino Roca, in 25032 EUC (21 BDC), ten consecutive federal government emphasized liberal economic policies. The massive wave of immigration they promoted, second only to the Seven Republics, led to the re-invention of Aurelian society and economy that by 25060 EUC (7 DC), had placed the country as the seventh-wealthiest developed nation. Driven by this immigration wave and decreasing morality, the Aurelian population grew fivefold and the economy nearly fifteen-fold. Fostered by a new public, free and compulsory education system, literacy rose up from 22% to 65%, a level higher than most Amerigan nations would reach, even fifty years later. Furthermore, per capita income increased so fast that income levels reached to levels comparable to that of even Haosia and Nekrosia, the universal superpowers at the time. In 25064 EUC (11 DC), President Rosa Isidora Lahitte enacted universal and secretive male suffrage, which allowed her successor, Juan de Irigoyen, leader of the Radical Civic Union to win the 25068 (15 DC) election. He enacted social and economic reforms and extended assistance to family farmers and small businesses. Irigoyen's second administration however faced an economic crisis. The Infamous Decade In 29 DC, Irigoyen was removed from power by the Aurelian Army, led by Benito Evaristo Uriburu. Uriburu's coup would mark the start of a slow, but steady decline in economic and social affairs that at it's worst, nearly threatened to drive the country into underdevelopment. Uriburu ruled for two years, then Pedro Rolón was elected in a fraudulent election, and signed a controversial treaty with Rolón's backers, the United Kingdom of Novara-Archelonia. Santa Aurelia also contributed with Novara-Archelonia and the Union of the Realm of Light during the Great Arcadian War. However another military coup d'état, brought an end to this infamous decade. The minister of welfare, one Aurelia Juana Toledo, was fired and jailed due to her high popularity with the worker's and the common man. Because of massive popular demonstration however, her liberation was assured, and speedily would win the 45 DC election. Toledism Toledo created a political movement best known as Toledism. She nationalized strategic resources and services, includent a new service designated towards combating the Heartless in support of the Keyblade Order, improved working conditions, paid the full external debt, and ended national unemployment. However despite her efforts, the economy continued to decline. The Aurelian military, despising her popularity launched several attempts to either launch a coup or assassinate her, despite her popularity with the people. Two attempts were made on her life in 46 DC, in 51 DC (which led to the death of her second husband), and a famous one when the Aurelian Navy bombarded the Presidential Palace, Palacia de Rosada Mayo in 54 DC. A few months later, Toledo resigned and went into exile in Leon. Her successor, Eugenio Silveti, condemned the Toledist movement and banned all forms of it under penalty of death. Despite this, the movement continued and further organized itself underground. Silvio Ercoli won the elections in 57 DC, and attempted to reconcile the Toledist movement with the government led to another coup forcing him out, and Senate Chief María Guido became president, proscribing the movement once more. Umberto Francesconi was elected president in 62 DC, and it led to an increase in prosperity, but his attempt to end the proscription of Toledism led to another coup. The Aurelian military, under Juan Carlos Carballo, frustrated with democracy and it getting in the way of he perceived was the true desire of the people, discarded the constitution in favor of a military state. The Dirty War The Dirty War was the name of the period of Aurelia's promotion of state-sponsored terrorism against political dissidents, including supporters of all three superpowers (Haosia, Nekrosia & Lucidia) but also supporters of democracy, and anyone even remotely suspect of harboring anti-government sentiment. Victims of the violence included roughly 30,000 activists and militants, including trade unionists, university professors and students, journalists and alleged sympathizers. Although the exact period of repression is still debated to this day, it is believed in the time frame from 68 to 82 DC, when the government was toppled following the botching of a war with Novara-Archelonia. Up to 30,000 people died, and another 13,000 "disappeared into darkness." This period saw the Aurelian Military shut down Congress, and the Supreme Court, and transformed the country into a stratocracy (a military state), with a new Constitution confirming it. Upon conclusion of the Termino War in 81 DC, Benito Antonio Ramayón, a Captain affiliated with the military restored the pre-stratocratic constitution and began the transition to democratic rule. The Aurelian Recession and the Southern Tiger Ricardo Foulkes won the 82 DC elections, campaigning for the persecution of human rights violators during the Trial of the Juntas. His rule saw the sentencing of the coup's original leadership, but further laws down the chain of command was temporarily halted. This coupled with hyperinflation and a worsening economic crisis saw his defeat in the 88 DC elections, and subsequent riots led to Foulkes' resignation. Foulkes' successor, Saúl Akil, and the latter's successor Antonio Bruno, both attempted to salvage the economy, but ultimately failed, as the economy led to a recession, then a full blown depression. Riots forced Bruno to resign in place of Adolfo Montero, who while as interim president, proceeded to begin an economic policy that would be continued by his successor Carlos Ostoić. Ostoić's policies helped to not only end the recession, but caused a rapid growth in Aurelia's economy not before seen, and later greatly surpassing it's prior growth over a century ago. Trials against the junta continued at a faster pace and before long Aurelia became a credible regional power, the third most powerful nation in all of the Ameriga Cluster. The Aurelian War Geography Santa Aurelia as a Federal Republic has a total of thirteen provinces, in addition to the Autonomous City of Griswall that represent its union. Provinces are divided for administration purposes into departments and municipalities. except for Griswall Province, which is divided into partidos. The Autonomous City of Griswall is divided into communes. Provinces hold all the power that they choose not to delegate to the federal government; they must be representative republics and must not contradict the Constitution. Beyond this they are fully autonomous: they enact their own constitutions, freely organize their own local governments and own and manage their natural and financial resources. Some provinces have bicameral legislatures while others have unicameral ones. Politics Government Santa Aurelia is a Federal Constitutional Republic and Representative Democracy. The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the Constitution of Santa Aurelia, the country's supreme legal document. The seat of government is the city of Griswall, designated by Congress. Suffrage is universal, equal, secret and mandatory. The federal government consists of three branches. The Legislative Branch which consists of a bicameral congress, made up of the 72-member Honorable Senate (elected to six-year terms with no term limits) and the 257-seat Honorable Chamber of Deputies (elected to four-year terms with no term limits), The Executive Branch with a President (elected to two 4-year terms), and a Judicial Branch, under the Supreme Court of Santa Aurelia. Military ''Main Articles: Fuerzas Armadas de la República Federal de Santa Aurelia and Armada de la República Federal de Santa Aurelia '' The President holds the title of commander-in-chief of the Aurelian Armed Forces, as part of a legal framework that imposes a strict separation between national defense and internal security systems. The National Defense System, an exclusive responsibility of the Federal Government, coordinated by the Ministry of Defense, and comprising the Army and Navy. Ruled and monitored by Congress through the Houses' Defense Committees, it is organized around the essential principle of legitimate self-defense: the repelling of any external military aggression in order to guarantee freedom of the people, national sovereignty and territorial integrity. Its secondary missions include committing to multinational operations within the framework of the United Nations, participating in internal support missions, assisting friendly countries, and establishing a sub-regional defense system. Military service is voluntary, with enlistment age between 18 and 24 years old and no conscription. Aurelia's defense has historically been one of the best equipped in the region, even managing its own weapon research facilities, shipyards, ordnance, tank and plane factories. However, real military expenditures declined steadily after 80 DC and the defense budget in 110 DC was about 0.74% of GDP, a historical minimum, below the Amerigan average. The Interior Security System, jointly administered by the federal and subscribing provincial governments. At the federal level it is coordinated by the Interior, Security and Justice ministries, and monitored by Congress. It is enforced by the Federal Police; the Prefecture, which fulfills coast guard duties; the Gendarme, which serves border guard tasks; and the Airport Security Police. At the provincial level it is coordinated by the respective internal security ministries and enforced by local police agencies. Presidents (Since the 25013 Constitution) Political Parties Trivia * The Federal Republic of Santa Aurelia is based on two countries. It is based on (and uses the flag of) the Federal Republic of Aurelia from the Ace Combat Strangereal Series. It is also based on the Real Life Argentine Republic. * Santa Aurelia is a name derived from Saint Aurelia of Strasbourg, who was martyred in the 4th century AD. As such, in the Spanish Language (Leonese in Universe), Santa Aurelia is feminine, and takes the feminine article "La" as the initial syllable of "Aurelia" is unstressed. (La Santa Aurelia) Category:Nations (UW) Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Skies of Deception